Play time
by B-witched83uk
Summary: COMPLETE: Pre FOTR: Aragorn and Arwen have a tickeling fight, but things get a little out of hand.
1. Play time

Title: Play Time

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: R

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen 'play' in the gardens of Rivendell before he must leave to join the rangers. Be warned…this fic contains tickling and teasing.

Warning: This fic is rated R for a reason, please do not read this if you are underage.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings, _the whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: fanfiction.net. Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Dedication: Kayleigh and Jenny, for their wonderful drawings of my characters. You have really captured them and it means a lot to me that you would take time out to draw the people that I have created and loved.

Play time

Rivendell. Pre-War of the Ring

"I'll not see you again for so long!" Arwen looked over at the man laying on the grass beside her. His hair was wet and dishevelled from their earlier play.

He turned so that his body was opposite hers, close enough to touch but yet so far. He lifted his hand to push the dark tresses off of her face, revealing the starlit eyes that were so close to tears. "Arwen, I…" He knew not what to say to ease her pain. The truth was that she probably would not see him for a long time - it could not be helped.

If Aragorn and Arwen were to be together in the future, then he must fight for the present. "I love you, my darling, more then life itself. If tonight were to be our last then I would die a happy man, for I have known your sweet touch."

A single tear fell from under her lid as she leant towards the man she loved. "You have not known my touch fully." Arwen reminded him of his promise not to consummate their love until they were wed.

Aragorn's eyes dropped to the floor. He longed for her, but he would not dishonour her or Lord Elrond, no matter how much his body screamed for it. His mischievous eyes held hers for a moment, contemplating how to bring her out of this mood. He remembered their earlier frolicking, right here on the grass.

"Perhaps I have not known your touch fully, but I think maybe it is time you knew mine." Aragorn grabbed out his hands to her slim waist, and with very little effort rolled himself on top of her. He pinned down her hands with his own, whist pushing his body hard against her, making sure she could not wriggle free.

"Estel! No, you wouldn't dare!" Her eyes pleaded with his, but he ignored her protests as he skilfully held both her hands above her head. His free hand slid gently to her side, his fingers a little too eager.

Aragorn began tickling Arwen, softly yet torturous.

"No, Estel. Please. I beg of you!" She was laughing despite herself, bucking beneath him in a desperate attempt to get the upper hand.

"Do you yield lady?" Aragorn's hands were burning with need to move under the fabric of her dress, but he would not. He respected her far too much to in to his carnal longings.

As Aragorn's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, she gasped out loud in to the cool night air. "Right, that is it! You are behaving most ungentlemanly. Think you it proper to force a maiden down against her will?" Her tone was deadly serious and vexed. Aragorn instantly let go of her and sat up straight. His face was one of horror, he had thought she enjoyed their play as much as he.

He had certainly not meant to offend her. "Arwen, I am sorry. My love, I was only playing"

She too now sat up right, her back to him so he would not notice the naughty smile playing on her lips.

She slowly turned to face him, and he caught the glint in her eye as her smile broke wider. "And so am I." She flew at Aragorn, pushing him down to the ground. For such a slight lady, she was incredibly strong. Aragorn instantly began moving under her, trying to get her off.

"If you wish me to move, you will have to use force. And I know you would not do so with me!"

He lay beneath her, utterly helpless and left entirely to her whims.

"Well, I suppose I deserve my fair share," he laughed. He lay still, waiting for her to begin tickling him, but she did not. Her eyes shone down at him with so much love and caring that he had to close his own eyes shut.

Her words snapped his eyes wide open. "And now I have you where I want you. Tell me, master Ranger, have their been many a woman to hold you as her prisoner?"

Aragorn's face tightened, desperately wishing he didn't have to answer her. He knew, however, that Arwen would not let it drop, and she did deserve to know how many woman he had been intimate with. How could he put it so that he would not find himself on the tip of her blade? "Never have I looked upon a more beautiful captor!"

She smiled, knowing full well that he was trying to wiggle his way out of this uncomfortable questioning.

Arwen's hand slid slowly under his tunic and shirt, her cool hands against his hot skin. "Arwen-"

She cut him off with a single look. "You dodged my question, prisoner. Now you must suffer the punishment!"

Aragorn's eyes were gleaming as he lay still. Part of him was wishing her hands would move lower, while the other part wished she would release him. He couldn't help himself, as he played along with her game. "And what exactly is my punishment?"

Arwen leant forward and licked over his lips before moving her mouth to whisper in his ear. "You held me down and tortured me. I think it only fitting you suffer the same fate!"

Aragorn knew it was not the same thing; he knew she would torture him in another way. Though all of his head was yelling at him to move and go inside, away from her delicious temptation, his body seemed almost paralysed by her closeness. However, as her hand dipped below his waistband, he managed a verbal protest. "Arwen, please don't. It is cruel to tease me so."

She feigned a look of innocence as she gazed at him. "Do you not like my touch?" He groaned aloud as she ran her other hand up his inner thigh.

"Nay, lady. I fear I like it too much!"

This pleased Arwen, and she grinned in triumph as she lowered her head to kiss him. Her plan was to weaken him, then simply walk away leaving him wanting more. The kiss started off gentle, but as his tongue darted in to her mouth and pressed against her own, she seemed to soften. His arms came around her tightly. Her hand, still under his waistband, continued its teasing caress.

She moaned in to his open mouth as his own hands began their own torturous trail. One was in her hair, pulling, roaming, the other dancing across her clothed backside.

"Estel!" She whimpered slightly as the kiss became more intense.

Aragorn, as quick as lightening, took his only chance. He rolled them both so that he now had the upper hand. "Well, my lady, would you look at that! It would seem now I hold you as my prisoner!"

Arwen seemed not to care too much as his mouth soon came crashing back on to hers.

The kiss left her breathless when he pulled away, an evil gleam was in his eye. "Now, my love, perhaps I should show you the same mercy you showed me!" His hand began sliding up her leg.

"Oh no, please!" Arwen moaned a protest but her eyes willed his hands to go higher. His hand rested at the top of her thigh, burning slow circles of lust into her.

The back of his other hand slowly glided over the silk covered peeks that were her breast, drawing helpless gasps from her perfect mouth.

"Estel, don't!" Damn her father for making Aragorn promise to be honourable until their wedding night and damn Aragorn for agreeing to it.

Aragorn bit back his own need as he withdrew his hands from her welcoming body. He leant right over her and tasted the sweetness of her mouth, her lips so full, her tongue so silky. He gazed deep in to her eyes and with a look, he let her know that it was out of respect for her that he would go no further, no matter how badly he longed to.

His mouth came to settle next to her delectably pointed ear as he whispered, "Do you not think we are getting too old for these games? You would think that after all our years together you would know by now."

Arwen stay very still, afraid that if she move even slightly her body would explode through need. "Know what, exactly?"

Aragorn bit on her ear very gently before answering her. "That I always win!"

Aragorn stood up and walked straight in to the Last Homely House, without a single look back at the dishevelled Elf that he had left laying on the grass.

The End


	2. Arwen's revenge

Disclaimer :- I do not own 'The Lord of the rings' (I wish!) hmmm then I would own Aragorn also *evil cackle*  
  
The whole of Middle Earth, as we all know, belongs to Tolkein!  
  
I am dedicating this story to my lovely Fluff lovers! It is like Paul McCartney once sung:-  
  
"All you need is fluff. All you need is fluff. All you need is fluff, fluff. Fluff is all you need"  
  
~Rivendell. Pre war of ring~  
  
"I'll not see you again for so long!" Arwen looked over at the man laying on the grass beside her. His hair was wet and dishevelled from their earlier play. He turned so that his body was opposite hers; close enough to touch but yet so far. He lifted his hand to push the dark tresses off of her face, revealing the starlit eyes; so close to tears. "Arwen I-" he knew not what to say to ease her pain. The truth was she probably would not see him for a long time, it could not be helped.   
  
If Aragorn and Arwen were to be together in the future then he must fight for the present. "I love you my darling, more then life it's self. And if tonight be our last then I would die a happy man; for I had known your sweet touch." A single tear fell from under her lid, as she lent towards the man she loved. "You have not known my touch fully" Arwen reminded him of his promise not to consummate their love until they were wed.  
  
Aragorn's eyes dropped to the floor, he longed for her, but he would not dishonour her, or Lord Elrond, no matter how much his body screamed for it. His mischievous eyes held hers for a moment, contemplating how to bring her out of this mood. He remembered their earlier frolicking, right here on the grass.  
  
"Perhaps I have not known your touch fully, but I think maybe it is time you knew mine" Aragorn grabbed out his hands to her slim waist, and with very little effort rolled himself on top of her; pinning down her hands with his own, whist pushing his body hard against her; making sure she could not wriggle free. "Estel! No you wouldn't dare!" Her eyes pleaded with his, but he ignored her protests as he skilfully held both her hands above her head. His free hand slid gently to her side, his fingers a little too eager.  
  
Aragorn began tickling Arwen, softly yet tortures. "No Estel. Please. I beg of thee!" She was laughing despite herself, bucking beneath him in a desperate attempt to get the upper hand. "Do you yield?" Aragorn's hands were burning with need to move under the fabric of her dress, but he would not. He respected her far too much to take her like some tavern wench.  
  
As Aragorn's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, she gasped out loud in to the cool night air. "Right that is it. You are behaving most ungentlemanly. Think you it proper to force a maiden down against her will?" Her tone was deadly serious and vexed. Aragorn instantly let go of her and sat up straight. His face was one of horror, he had thought she enjoyed their play as much as he.   
  
He had certainly not meant to offend her. "Arwen I am sorry. My love I was only playing" She too now sat up right, her back to him; so he would not notice the naughty smile playing on her lips.  
  
She slowly turned to face him and he caught the glint in her eye as her smile broke wider. "And so am I" she flew at Aragorn, pushing him down to the ground. For such a slight lady, she was incredibly strong. Aragorn instantly began moving under her, trying to get her off. "If you wish me to move, you will have to use force. And I know you would not do so with me" He lay beneath her, utterly helpless and left entirely to her whims.   
  
"Well I suppose I deserve my fair share" he laughed. He lay still waiting for her to begin tickling him; but she did not. Her eyes shone down at him with so much love and caring that he had to close his own eyes shut. Her words snapped his eyes wide open, "And now I have you where I want you. Tell me master Ranger, have their been many a woman to hold you as her prisoner?" Aragorn's face tightened, desperately wishing he didn't have to answer her.   
  
He knew however that Arwen would not let it drop, and she did deserve to know how many woman he had been intimate with. How could he put it so that he would not find himself on the tip of her blade? "Never have I looked upon such a beautiful captor!" She smiled, knowing full well that he was trying to wiggle his way out of this uncomfortable questioning.   
  
Arwen's hand slid slowly under his tunic and shirt; her cool hands against his hot skin. "Arwen-" she cut him off with a single look. "You dodged my question prisoner. Now you must suffer the punishment!" Aragorn's eyes were gleaming as he lay still, part of him wishing her hands would move lower, while the other part wished she would release him. He couldn't help himself, as he played along with her game. "And what exactly is my punishment?"   
  
Arwen leant forward and licked over his lips before moving her mouth to whisper in his ear. "You held me down and tortured me. I think it only fitting you suffer the same fate!" Aragorn knew it was not the same thing, he knew she would torture him in another way; and though all of his head was yelling at him to move and go inside, away from her delicious temptation; his body seemed almost paralysed by her closeness. However, as her hand dipped below his waistband, he managed a verbal protest. "Arwen please don't. It is cruel to tease me so."  
  
She feigned a look of innocence as she gazed at him, "Do you not like my touch?" He groaned aloud as she ran her other hand up his inner thigh. "Nay lady. I fear I like it too much!" This pleased Arwen and she grinned in triumph as she lowered her head to kiss him. Her plan was to weaken him, then simply walk away, leaving him wanting more. The kiss started off gentle, but as his tongue darted in to her mouth and pressed against her own, she seemed to soften. His arms came around her, tightly. Her hand, still under his waistband, continued its teasing caress.   
  
She grunted in to his open mouth as his own hands began their own tortures trail. One was in her hair, pulling, roaming. The other dancing across her clothed backside. "Estel" she whimpered slightly as the kiss became more intense. Aragorn, as quick as lightening, took his only chance; and rolled them both so that he now had the upper hand. "Well my lady, would you look at that. It would seem now I hold you as my prisoner!" Arwen seemed not to care too much as his mouth soon came crashing back on to hers.   
  
The kiss left her breathless when he pulled away, an evil gleam in his eye. "Now my love, perhaps I should show you the same mercy you showed me!" His hand began sliding up her leg, "oh no, please!" Arwen moaned a protest but her eyes willed his hands to go higher. His hand rested at the top of her thigh, burning slow circles of lust in to her.   
  
The back of his other hand slowly glided over the silk covered peeks that were her breast; drawing helpless gasps from her perfect mouth. "Estel don't!" Dam her father for making Aragorn promise to be honourable until their wedding night and dam him for agreeing to it. "I want you! I need you!"   
  
Aragorn bit back his own need as he withdrew his hands from her welcoming body. He leant right over her and tasted the sweetness of her mouth, her lips so full, her tongue so skilled. He gazed deep in to her eyes and with a look let her know that it was out of respect for her that he would go no further, no matter how badly he longed to.   
  
His mouth came to settle next to her delectably pointed ear as he whispered, "do not you think we are getting too old for these games. You would think that after all our years together you would know by now." Arwen stay very still, afraid that if she move even slightly her body would explode through need. "Know what exactly?" Aragorn bit on her ear very gently before answering her, "that I always win!"  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked straight in to the house of Elrond, without a single look back at the dishevelled Elf, he had left laying on the grass.  
  
If you review this story,  
  
I'll be very happy indeed.  
  
If you feed my review addiction,  
  
I wont get the shakes from need.  
  
If you tell me wherever or not you liked it,  
  
Ill write more of Aragorn and Arwen's love.  
  
Cos it's like it says in the great Beatles song,  
  
All you need is fluff! 


End file.
